The Coffee Girl
by My.Sweet.Lenore
Summary: The lines were blurred between saving others' lives and saving her own. Which was which she wasn't sure, it was all just a sinking ship. Until that faithful day when she met that blonde cashier behind the counter. The Coffee Girl. Eventual SakuIno
1. Chapter 1

**And so I have started another project. Gotta keep my COABH readers able to read something else while I'm working! Well, I'm trying to be slightly more mature about this fic. I want it to have more... umfph if ya will. I'm not sure where I'm going to direct this but I think I'm going to continue it; if you guys would like that.**

A frustrated young woman huffed and continued to scribble away on a few documents scattered across her desk. Her brows furrowed together as she pushed a few strands of her pink locks out of her green eyes. She bit her full bottom lip and sighed, "I can't take this anymore." she threw herself back in her chair in an exaggerated motion. She ran a hand through her short pink hair and relaxed into her seat. "What do I do?"

Her mind wondered off; thinking of her days and what they consisted of. She woke up in the morning took a shower grabbed a bite to eat and headed to work. She would work until late; come home and pass out to wake up a few hours later and do the same the next day. Routines, routines, routines. It's what she lived by, its all she knew.

The lines were blurred between saving others' lives and saving her own. Which was which she wasn't sure, it was all just a sinking ship.

A few seconds later a young woman's voice could be heard from some device placed on the woman's desk, interrupting her musing.

"Ms. Haruno, you're wanted in the ER. Please report as soon as possible. I'll cancel your appointment for this afternoon; Ms. Senju said you'd be occupied for the rest of the day." (1) The voice cut out after that; Ms. Haruno rose and left her office at a quickened pace.

Just another day in the life of Haruno Sakura.

0o0

Sakura sighed and ripped off her gloves; readying herself to leave the hospital she spends nearly all of her time at. The halls were so bare compared to that afternoon. She'd worked herself to the bone today and saved just above ten lives. Now she could finally go home and relax; Finally. She left swiftly and made her way to the subway._ 'Almost home.' _

By the time she made it home it was half past three in the morning. She glanced at her watch, "You've gotta be kidding me?" she mumbled incoherent words and threw her coat on the sofa while she dragged her feet into her bedroom to get ready for the sweet dreams sleep and her bed promised her. She changed quickly and fell onto her bed with a 'plop' and the second that she nuzzled her head into the soft feathery pillow she fell into a deep sleep. Her mind wondered off to the land where flying was possible and there were no such things as taxes.

An irritating beeping woke the young woman; she groaned and rolled over to stare at the illuminated numbers. 4:25 A.M. They read. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." Sakura mumbled as she slammed her hand on the accursed clock efficiently silencing it. She ripped the sheets from her body and immediately felt a chill run down her spine. Her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor sending another chill through her body. She bounced from her bed and quickly grabbed a towel from the hall closet then bound to the shower. She immediately stepped into her routine; she washed herself in the same order as she always did she got out of the shower around the same time that she always did and she got dressed into the same outfit she always did. She quickly ran a brush through her hair as well as brush her teeth, and on her way out the door she stopped to grab a plain bagel. "breakfast is the most important meal of the day." she mumbled to herself before taking a bite out of the unappetizing bagel. She quickly breezed down the stairs of her apartment and was soon on the streets of New York.

She walks leisurely towards her destination while people besides her pushed and shoved her without even a second thought. _'That's one of the things I hate about this town; everyone is so freaking rude!' _the pinkette thought to herself taking a rather violent chunk out of her bagel.

She spotted a local coffee shop and decided to enter it; that wasn't in her routine but something drew her to it. She couldn't explain it but she felt a need to enter the small shop. As she opened the hand carved door she got a whiff of the large assortments of coffee that they had floating around in the air. Carmel, French Vanilla, French Roast and many more that she couldn't quite place. The tables were small and round and scattered in no particular order around the shop; there was a sofa placed up against the far left wall and a makeshift nightstand next to it with magazines scattered across it. Opposite to that were a few leather chairs and a chess board set between them. A few people were scattering about in the store trying to serve their customers as best as possible. Said costumers looked quite cozy nuzzled up on the sofa while others were occupying the tables. There were large windows to give the place some natural light and made the shop appear more open. What really caught her interest though was the girl that was placed behind the counter. Her head was tilted downwards as she scribbled the costume orders that the customer was blurting out of his mouth; Sakura didn't understand a word of it and honestly she didn't care. The girl had long platinum blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight pony tail that rested securely at the back of her head. A few strands were left free but didn't obscure the woman's face in any way. She had a small welcoming smile on her face and the most beautiful blue eyes Sakura had ever seen in her 21 years of living. They had a glint in them; something she couldn't quite place but desperately wanted to figured out what exactly it was. Sakura found herself subconsciously moving towards the counter, towards the girl. Luckily the customer who had just ordered had moved out of the way or Sakura would probably ran over the poor boy. She made it to the counter and bit her bottom lip. The blonde looked up at her and paused for a second, but soon shook herself out of her daze.

"Hello, my name is Ino. How may I help you miss?" She flashed a dazzling smile that took Sakura's breath away.

"Urm." Sakura paused, she realized in the time it took for her to spot 'Ino' and walk up to the counter she hadn't thought of anything to order. She had never ordered coffee in her life. She bit down on her lip again, "What would you choose, Ino?" Sakura asked quickly.

"hm," Ino mimicked Sakura and chewed on her bottom lip, she lifted a finger that was placed on her chin in a gesture of thought. "I'd have to say the Java Chip Frappuccino. It's one of my favorites." She licked her lips obviously thinking of the beverage.

Sakura stared, probably longer then she should have, before answering with a squeaking, "I'll take one, please."

The blonde smiled and wrote down the order and flashed Sakura another heart wrenching smile. "That'll be $5.78 miss-" she paused looking up expectantly at the pinkette.

"Uh, Sakura." she mumbled and slipped the money onto the counter.

"Okay, 'uh, Sakura'." Ino giggled with a smile, obviously mocking her. "You're order will be ready in a few minutes, please take a seat and relax in the mean time." Ino smiled once more up at her before scribbling Sakura's name on the order.

Sakura returned the smile, migrating to a table and waited for her order. Once it was finished and Ino handed her her beverage Sakura quickly thanked her and left. Sakura was back on her way to work but couldn't quite get this mysterious girl out of her mind. The coffee shop girl. She sipped the overpriced coffee that she paid for. It was sweet with a hint of chocolate; It suited Ino. She sighed and frowned slightly.

Karen would _not _like this.

Today was _not _just another day in the life of Haruno Sakura.

**Review and tell me how you feel! This is a Sakuino fic so don't trip. (: Oh, and I apologize for it being so short, but I didn't want to give away too much in the first chapter which I already think I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks have past since Sakura's awkward encounter with the coffee girl and she couldn't help but have the urge to go see her again. To find out more about the blonde, but the pinkette always found a reason not to. So instead, she opted to stare at the shop longingly every morning before she went to work. In hopes of what, I'm not quite sure, maybe she figured if she stared at it long enough and for enough times she'd get a glimpse of the girl that's been haunting her mind ever since their first meeting. Unfortunately, that never happened. She never saw the enchanting blonde through those glass windows or anywhere near the premises for that matter, and it was driving the doctor bonkers!

These were the thoughts that ran through the pinkette mind as she stood parallel to her apartment door. Another look was plastered over her usual one, contorted into something that could be called distastefulness. She huffed in exasperation and soon after, fished her keys out of her jacket pocket and inserted them into her door's lock with a click. She turned the key slowly as if savoring the moments she took doing the task, after there was no way to possible turn the key further she lifted her hand at a sluggish pace and placed it on the door nob where it sat uncertainly for a few seconds. Sakura breathed in what seemed like a bubble of courage and turned the nob and took a few steps into her home before shutting the door behind her and taking a look around.

"Sakura," A seductive voice called from within the confines of her apartment. "Come find me baby." The alluring voice beckoned once again and the medic couldn't help but obey what the voice had asked. She removed her jacket and tossed it onto the couch after placing her keys on the stand next to it. Soon after she situated herself she headed to the most obvious place the voice would be coming from, her bedroom, and it looked like she hit the jackpot. Laying on her bed was a woman, not much older than Sakura, sprawled across her bed with fire red hair and legs to die for. She wore nothing that was appropriate for the chill outside which made Sakura wonder how she had gotten here without turning into a human popsicle.

She wasn't complaining though. The tight jean shorts and tank top that seemed to ride up further and further by the minute didn't in any way seem distasteful to her. A smirk danced its way across Sakura's lips as she unconsciously moved closer to the red head. "Karen," Sakura acknowledged her in a low purr. "What a nice surprise."

The woman, Karen, pushed her back off of the satin sheets and grabbed the doctor by the wrist. There was a certain friskiness in the red head's eyes that seemed to hold a lot of promising things if Sakura were to join her on those satin sheets of hers. A suggestive smile tugged at her lips, "Is that any way to greet your beautiful girlfriend?" Karen questioned with a purr of her own.

"Oh? I didn't know my greeting was so frigid. Why don't you show me exactly how I should've greeted you?" Sakura let her girlfriend pull her down until the doctor was straddling her hips and their breath mingled. "Oh, I can definitely show you that, and a few other things to boot Ms. Big-Shot doctor." Karen's lips claimed Sakura's in a passionate kiss while her hands slithered over Sakura's body masterfully. Even though Sakura thoroughly enjoyed Karen's love and adoration she was currently showering her with her mind seemed to wonder and skip about. Never once had she ever thought of someone else while her and Karen were making love, except for tonight. Thoughts and images of a certain blonde filtered through her head like she had been viewing a movie on replay. And for once, it wasn't Karen's name that Sakura wanted to cry out.

0o0

Meanwhile a certain blonde strolled down the cold streets of New York; hands shoved into her dark gray jacket pockets while a cigarette lay between her pink lips, filling her lungs with bittersweet smoke. A black scarf was wrapped securely around her neck. Snow fell gracefully to the ground causing the girl's boots to create a crunching sound while she walked. She inhaled her cigarette slowly letting it rest in her mouth before she sucked it into her lungs; it helped relax her nerves. She exhaled slowly and watched as the smoke danced around her and was blown away by a sudden gust of wind.

Her right hand poked out of its hiding spot and pulled the burning stick out from the blonde's lips and flicked the ashes off the cigarette. "Dumb fucks; causing me so much stress so close to the holidays." she glared at the falling snow like it was the cause of her frustration. She breathed in another deep breath of smoke before she spotted the person she'd been looking for.

"Temari! What took you so long?" A young man bounced up to said girl with a brilliant smile on his face, his cerulean eye slightly obscured with wisps of his golden locks. "The stupid pricks said my shots for the day weren't good enough and made me work with a whole new group of even prissier models." Temari growled and took another hit of her poor cigarette.

"You know, those things are bad for you." Naruto pointed to the cigarette between the woman's lips and eyed it intently. He just really knew how to push the woman's buttons. "Yeah well, being a hyper active idiot isn't the best thing either." Temari commented spitefully and continued walking. Naruto caught up to her quickly and wrapped an arm around her neck, "Temari don't be that way. I'm just worrying about your health. You'll show those sleazy bosses of your how good of a photographer you are; just give it some time." He comforted and smiled at her genuinely. He also knew some of the best ways to cheer her up; she huffed and let a light smile graze her lips. "Yeah, let's just hope that's sooner than later." The young woman huffed in exasperation chewing on her bottom lip.

Naruto was one of the most genuine people in this town; when he said something he meant it and when he made a promise he kept it. He never turned his back on his friends and the people closest to him and he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. That was something quite a few people hated him for.

He was also extremely hard to stay mad at.

Naruto frowned slightly before spinning them in the opposite direction, off towards a new destination. "Come on tema. Someone needs a couple shots to make them feel better."

"Now _that _is the best idea you've had all night." Temari's lips curved into a brilliant smile a she let her friend lead her to wherever he was dragging her to.

0o0

(sometime later)

"I _swear_, Karen. You spend _way_ too much of your free time with Pinky." chocolate eyes stared down said women scrupulously. "Yeah, yeah, Tenten. Lay it on me like you always do, but I hadn't seen her all week! And obviously I don't spend _enough _time with her since I'm out here with you instead of continuing my night with my girlfriend. Which is what I should be doing right now." Karen pouted her lip and crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on! You're like a little lost puppy, Karen. It's kinda pathetic to tell you the truth." Her friend teased her with a fox like grin; humor was evident in her chocolate eyes. "By the way, your explanation doesn't make much sense." Tenten stuck her tongue out at her friend and looped her own arm with her companion's. "We're on a mission here! You can't forget it!" Tenten hollered, a little too excited.

"What? To see who can get the most shit faced within the next four hours?" Karen questioned sarcastically.

"Damn straight." Tenten smiled mischievously. Tenten usually wasn't this adventurous but Karen supposed it was the holiday spirit kicking her in the pants. In fact, Tenten was usually the kind of person who opposed these kinds of nights on the town. She couldn't help but wonder what compelled her friend to act in such an odd way, but soon enough she tossed her musing aside so she could reply to her companion.

"Now _that's _the best idea you've had all night." Karen's lips turn up into a wolfish grin; it should have make Tenten nervous but not tonight. Tonight was her night to actually have a little fun, and what was the stereotype for fun? Alcohol, of course, so that's exactly where the two were headed. The nearest decent looking bar they could find.

Soon enough after going into several different bars and rejecting them the duo found one that suited them just find, they took a seat at the bar and ordered a couple of drinks. Karen was currently scoping the room for what her companion was sure to be another hook up for Tenten.

"Find anyone worthy enough?" Tenten asked with an almost exasperated tone. Karen and her didn't usually have the same type in girls so when said red head would pick out a girl for her friend, Tenten would decline. That would lead to a whole series of 'whys' that would insinuate that the red head thought her friend was crazy to not make a move. At least when Karen was single _she'd _actually go hit on the girl if Tenten declined.

_'Damn taken people..' _Tenten thought, but before she could continue to dwell in her thoughts Karen's voice shot through her ears effectively shattering her thoughts. _'Oh God.'_

"Look Tenten, she's really cute!" The brunette chewed on her lip before looking in the direction that her friend had been motioning to. "The blonde one."

Tenten sucked in a cold breath. She _was _cute. She was sitting with a blonde headed boy who she recognized as... Naruto?! Why was _he _with such a beautiful woman!

"That's Naruto." as soon as the words had escaped the brunette's mouth the blonde had popped his head up and looked in her direction. She cursed herself for not being discrete enough. He looked back at his.... date? Friend? Whatever that beautiful woman was.. With a enormous grin on his face and a wiggle of his eyebrows and with that he and his friend had gotten up from their seats and were currently heading over to Karen's and Tenten's table.

_'Oh God, Tenten play it cool! You can do this. Whatever you do, don't make a fool of yourself!' _

"Um, Tenten, you might want to stop hyperventilating now." Her friend whispered to her with a smile on her face. Tenten began deep breathing to calm herself.

"Hey there," Naruto smiled at Tenten, "Mind if we join you?" With a slight nod the two of them both sat.

"Oh, where are my manners, Naruto, this is Karen. Sakura's girlfriend." Tenten nodded her head to the girl, which Naruto immediately inspected. He was silent for a few seconds before a smile broke out across his lips. "It's a pleasure." Naruto shook her hand politely. Tenten assumed that was his way of accepting her as Sakura's girlfriend. Naruto always acted this way towards Sakura's lovers, he was always very protective over her. She was almost like a sister to him and he wanted to make sure no one ever hurt his family. Approval was etched in his cerulean eyes.

"Karen, Tenten, this is my good friend Temari, she's a photographer." Temari smiled in an almost dominating way at Karen then Tenten.

"Where have you been hiding this one Naruto?" Karen asked in a way that made it seem like Naruto and Karen had known each other for years.

Both blondes laughed.

"Temari here is no straighter than a circle!" Naruto laughed at his own joke which caused Temari to muss Naruto's hair affectionately.

Tenten's heart had skipped a beat, the smile that was pulling at the sandy blonde woman's lips was beautiful, like her laugh, like everything about her. Tenten couldn't help the smile that was had found itself on her own lips. Temari's deep green eyes looked at Tenten then. Examining her, sizing her up even. Something intense was placed within those pools of green. They just starred at each other like that for a moment, for five.. Ten..

"What was your name again?" Green eyes inquired.

Brown eyes sparkled, sucked in another breath. "Tenten."

A mouth full of pearly whites, "Temari."

"Yeah I got the memo."

A chuckle escaped full lips. "Wanna step outside with me for a second?" Green eyes sparkled with hope and endless confidence.

"Sure."

And so it begins.

Naruto and Karen exchanged a few looks. Naruto was confused while Karen seemed very pleased with herself.

"Got get 'em tiger." She murmured under her breath. Soon after the couple had stepped outside Naruto and Karen were in a stimulating conversation.

---

I don't really like this chapter but let me know what you think? R&R? (: I could definately use the feedback. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated.


End file.
